Whispers in the Dark
by Masked-Writer-In-Disguise
Summary: Song fic. Kakashi is captain of the club 'The Freaks and NonConformants' and one of the members is really bugging him by not smiling anymore...


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Naruto blah, blah, blah. We all know the drill, so why do we have to say it every time we write a fan fiction? I also don't own the song 'Whispers in the Dark' by Skillet._

_**A/N: **__This story takes place in the real world so you can forget about the missions and the like ok? I also gave Shikamaru and twin sister named Kaili. This is purely a one-shot so I'm not giving a sequel unless you guys really want one. Song fic. Well, since that's been let out I can give you the story. _

&~o~o~o~o~o~o~&

_Whispers in the Dark_

_By: Masked-Writer-In-Disguise_

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

Kaili walked into the after school club that was captained by Kakashi Hatake, and took a seat next to her twin brother, Shikamaru Nara. The club was called '_The Freaks and Non-Conformists_' and it was for all of the social rejects of Concord Academy. None of the members had had any friends until they had met each other, and, since they had nothing better to do, they started hanging out with the other people in the club.

There were over 40 people populating the club, but only one had stood out to Kakashi since the club had started. Her name was Kaili Nara, and she always seemed to have a problem in her social life. Kakashi didn't like seeing sad, so he did his best to help. Instead of allowing Kakashi to help, however, she would just plaster a fake smile on her face and say, "No, I'm fine. Really.." Then she'd just walk away. He knew she was lying, but he played along anyway because he loved her. Eventually he'd make her smile, but he'd just have to wait to see it.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

_No! You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No! You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

The meeting progressed from its usual 3:15 starting time to it's never certain end at a steady pace.

Kakashi glanced up at the clock. _5:30, we should probably let out now_, he thought as he looked at Kaili out of the corner of his eye. If only he could see her smile...

"Ok guys. It's 5:30 so we should probably head home now," Kakashi announced to the teens sitting at various tables with his eyes still on Kaili's sad face. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a great night."

There was the general shuffling of papers, chairs and feet as the club disbanded for the day, and soon only two people were left in the room. Kakashi had turned around to gather up his books and other school artifacts when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Uh, Kakashi, can I talk to you?" Kaili asked quietly.

Kakashi turned around, "You know you can, Kaili," he said smiling inwardly at the pleasant turn of events.

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay there broken and naked_

_My love is just witing_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

She walked closer to him and said, "I feel cut off from everyone except you. You're the only one that seemed to care that I haven't been smiling or that I haven't been talking to anyone, and I'd just like to say thank you." She was inches away from him and he was beginning to get the feeling that she wanted him to kiss her or hug her or something along those lines.

"You're welcome, Kaili," Kakashi said with a genuine smile full of love that was definitely meant for her. "You know I'd do anything for you."

She smiled. "Hug me, please," She pleaded, and he happily fulfilled her wish.

"Kaili, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kakashi, nothing's wrong now. You have me now, don't you?"

He smiled contentedly, "Yes, I have you and I always will."

_No! You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No! You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

Kakashi lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. He saw happiness in them instead of the deep sadness that he was accustomed to, and he smiled inwardly.

"When was the last time I saw you smile?" he asked her quietly with a slight smirk.

"I don't believe you have," she replied with a radiant smile touching her pale pink lips, "at least, not for real."

His hand was still on her chin he noticed absently. Kakashi stroked her jaw line with his thumb. Then he quickly closed the gap between them and covered her mouth with his.

She was surprised by this at first, but she gave in almost immediately. Once Kakashi felt her start to kiss back, he licked her lower lip, asking for entry. She gave it to him and after a few seconds of that they broke apart, and he hugged her again.

_No! You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No! You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes _

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

"I'll always be here for you, ok?" Kakashi whispered into her ear.

"I know," she whispered back as she pulled away from him. "My brother is waiting in the car, so I had better be going."

"Ok. It was great 'talking' to you. Just wait a second, ok? Let me get my stuff and I'll walk you out," he said as he walked over to his tan book bag that was leaning against the teacher's desk.

She nodded and turned around to pick up her stuff. Kakashi came up behind her and said, "Ready?"

"Yes."

They walked out of the room, down the hall, and to the back parking lot.

_Whispers in the dark_

Kylie walked over to her brother's slightly beat up Mercedes Benz and waved to Kakashi.

_Whispers in the dark_

He waved back as he got into his black Monte Carlo.

_Whispers in the dark..._

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru asked his twin sister as she got into the car. "You haven't smiled all day. What changed that?" He started the car and headed for the schools driveway.

"I just talked to Kakashi for a bit," she replied in that secret language that every twin uses when talking to each other.

"Ok. I'll just take your word for it," he mumbled as they headed home.

&~o~o~o~o~o~o~&

_**Masked-Writer-In-Disguise Edit: **__AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! BADLY WRITTEN FANFICTION!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY PRODUCED THIS…not…nice story. Sorry about freaking out on you, but I can't believe I could write this badly. Why didn't you people tell me? Aaahhhhh!!! I'm going to purge my mind of awful writing and when I come back you all need to tell me if this is really as bad as I think or if I'm over reacting…I personally don't think I'm over reacting, but my friend, Ko, might think so…_


End file.
